


I think I like you a lo--your lattes.

by binni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, also university au, background daisuga, because we need more coffeeshop aus i'm serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has a routine and it works. Until his favorite barista is taken over by Oikawa Tooru, and Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi decides, is a threat to coffee-lovers everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I like you a lo--your lattes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwaihajima (ignises)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignises/gifts).



> This was initially really small. And then I became in invested. Please be patient with me!!

Class, volleyball, study, sleep. Repeat. 

To be honest, the same schedule day after day became tiring. Not that the predictability didn’t offer a vague sort of comfort, but it was monotonous. It was boring. There was nothing exciting happening on the sidelines to give him a much-needed distraction. No one inviting him to parties. 

Not that Iwaizumi would go to those parties. And what if something did distract him…? 

If, Iwaizumi thought, this tiring, predictable, monotonous, boring path kept him earning good grades, then who was he to question what he had? His grades really were very good, they had to be for his scholarship, and he was the vice-captain of their university's volleyball team; there was no need to fix what wasn't broken, no matter how boring it had become.

Even if, say, it were to change (which it definitely wasn't about to), there was one thing he knew he would keep doing no matter what.

There was a small café on the way to school Iwaizumi would visit every morning on his way to class. Being a med student meant he had a lot of all-nighters as far as studying was concerned, and the café offered him just the drinks he needed for that pick-me-up to start another day of class, volleyball, and studying. The morning crew he would greet knew him familiarly; they knew his general schedule, his major, and about how his mom was doing with that cold. But it was Sawamura Daichi who knew just how to make Iwaizumi's drink the way he liked it. (Maybe a few extra shots of espresso and a larger dump of sugar than doctors would really recommend. Iwaizumi preferred to ignore the irony.) On the off-days without Sawamura present, Kuroo would do a decent job of replicating the drink, but it just wasn't the same. (Something to do with how long he frothed the milk, maybe?)

But today was a Sawamura day, and Iwaizumi could spot Bokuto in the background filling a kid's hot chocolate with more whipped cream than it really called for as Sawamura waved goodbye to another regular Iwaizumi would see on-and-off. It was nice and routine. Just the way Iwaizumi, regrettably, liked it.

"Yo, Iwaizumi! Good morning!"

Iwaizumi nodded, grinning. "Morning," he greeted. "Can I have a splash of hazelnut flavor in there, too?" 

Sawamura had already begun making his drink, but nodded as he gathered everything he needed. "'Course." 

While Sawamura readied everything, Iwaizumi glanced tentatively behind him out of habit. He was always paranoid about holding up the line, even though most of the time he ended up being the first customer of the day, preceding the morning rush. He was generally put to ease by seeing no one around, but today it looked as if that would not be the case.

Whoever it was throwing Iwaizumi off slid seamlessly into the coffee shop before breaking their momentum as they stumbled to a stop, the gentle waves of his hair bouncing along with his movement. Iwaizumi watched him for a moment, unsure of just what the emergency was, but then the newcomer hurried back behind the counter, rushing to the employees-only area. He slowly moved his gaze to Sawamura, his question not needed to be asked.

Sawamura shook his head. "Nightshift. Checking his schedule."

"In bit of a rush, isn't he?"

This time Sawamura shrugged, and went to go turn on the espresso machine, only to instead get a long, loud, " _No!_ " from the back. Sawamura sighed and immediately Iwaizumi's head snapped to the back of the shop in time to watch the guy with wavy hair emerge and hurry over to Bokuto. It seemed like he was begging something of him, and it seemed like he wasn't about to get his way. Whatever he was doing, there was a constant buzz of noise present in the back of Iwaizumi's mind as Wavy-haired Guy kept talking.

"So, practice tonight?" Sawamura asked, pulling Iwaizumi's attention away. 

Practice…? Right! "Yeah, when isn't there, huh? But we're doing pretty well! We're looking to take on Shiratorizawa, so we're working hard."

"Shiratorizawa, huh? That's a big one." 

Iwaizumi went on another moment about the team, about Kindaichi and Kunimi working hard on their blocking. Sawamura would often comment back and talk about volleyball, having been on a team himself. (As well as Kuroo and Bokuto; small world.) But today didn't seem to be a day for Sawamura's conversation. The unfamiliar clanging caught Iwaizumi's attention and he found Sawamura staring perplexedly at the espresso machine.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know! I went to brew the espresso but…. It's not working."

Something seemed to stop at that moment. Maybe part of it was the thought that he wouldn't get his drink in time for class (he had a few minutes…), but it was most likely the cessation of some kind of background noise. Iwaizumi pondered for a moment what it could be, staring at the empty counter before him, when there was a voice much closer to him than it had been before. His gaze lifted in surprise to find Wavy-haired guy smiling at Sawamura and with his hands clapped together in front of him.

"Please, please, please, Sawamura--! Just tonight! That's all! I will even fix the espresso machine for you!"

"What is so important about tonight, Oikawa?!"

Wavy-haired guy, Oikawa, went on and on about something-or-other to do with his nephew, distracting Sawamura from the espresso machine—Iwaizumi's current concern. (And who taught this guy how to be a customer service representative?!) He felt his eyebrow start to twitch in annoyance as Oikawa kept whining, and Iwaizumi could see Sawamura's very finite patience dwindling further down to nothing. It was almost exciting, the prospect of seeing Sawamura explode on Oikawa.

" _He_ comes in at night, you know," Oikawa said teasingly, accompanied with a questionable eyebrow-waggle. 

And it seemed to do the trick. Iwaizumi could see Sawamura's annoyance dissipate into something Iwaizumi couldn't quite put his finger on. But he did seem to be struggling with something. 

"I'll even work this shift, and you can go home and sleep some more!"

"Fine!" Sawamura gave in. "But you have to fix the espresso machine. Iwaizumi-san's been waiting patiently for his drink."

Without even glancing over to him, Oikawa set to work on moving the machine and fiddling with something with a little too much ease, while explaining what was wrong with a little too much ease. Before Iwaizumi, and seemingly Sawamura, could notice, Oikawa was already making the drink. 

"How many shots?"

"Three. Extra sugar. Hazelnut," said Sawamura, looking just as confused as Iwaizumi felt.

Why was this guy making the drink? But Iwaizumi supposed it wasn't his place to say no. At this point, he really did have to hurry….

While the milk heated, Iwaizumi caught Oikawa looking at him. With that gaze on him, Iwaizumi felt ... uncomfortable? Just who did this guy think he was? That look in his eyes was a little too fierce for Iwaizumi's liking, but then Oikawa's eyes closed and he grinned.

"You're a grumpy looking guy!"

_What_.

"Oikawa!!"

"Go home, Sawamura! And lend me your apron, will you?"

"Iwaizumi-san, are you okay with him making your drink?" Sawamura asked, hesitating in untying his apron.

It wasn't really a day that Iwaizumi was looking forward to a messed up drink, but Sawamura's expression, knowingly or not, was one Iwaizumi couldn't deny. Hopeful, sleep deprived, patience wearing thin….

"It's fine," he said, grinning. "I'll catch you tomorrow, I don't have time today. And you'll get to see _him_ tonight, right? How come you never told me about _him_?" Iwaizumi smiled.

And Sawamura turned red, hurriedly whipping off his apron and throwing it on top of Oikawa's head. ("Ack—no!") "There's nothing to tell, really…!"

Iwaizumi smiled wider, only faintly feeling Oikawa's gaze on him again. "Next time, then."

Sawamura turned away, but Iwaizumi was certain he could still see a glow of pink on the tips of his ears as he walked to the back.

"And here you go! A special drink made with my love and effort for your enjoyment and consumption!"

The drink was thrust towards him, and Iwaizumi eyed it warily, looking between it and Oikawa, whose grin just didn't look terribly sincere. "Suddenly I don't think I want to drink it."

"Rude! I make amazing drinks!"

"I'm sure you do! But you look suspicious!" He took the drink, and brought it to his lips being careful to mind the heat.

"There's nothing suspicious about me!"

"I highly doubt that…." 

Finally Iwaizumi let himself take a sip of the drink, and once the heat settled down, the taste settled in. It was sweet, but not in a bad way, and there was the hazelnut he asked for but it was more inviting than he'd expected. The drink wasn't thick yet offered a richness that combatted the bitterness of the espresso.

"It … it's really good…."

Sawamura's drinks were good, they were what Iwaizumi almost literally lived on, but this…. This was nice.

Even if Iwaizumi almost regretted saying so; Oikawa's insincere grin really wasn't insincere anymore. It was just … conceited.

"I told you I made a good drink! Don't you feel stupid now?"

"No, because this still isn't what I asked for, dumbass!"

Not that he was going to stop drinking it.

Behind him, Iwaizumi heard the door open and a loud rumble of talking accompanying it. That was his cue to go, and so he sighed. "Whatever, thanks for the drink. Say goodbye to Sawamura for me."

Iwaizumi turned on his heel, taking another sip of the drink, almost angry that he was enjoying it as much as he was. And he didn't want to admit it, but … it was better than Sawamura's. It was a nice one-time change of routine, he supposed. 

Until he glanced at his watch as he exited the coffee shop, the easy welcoming of Oikawa's voice fading with the shut of the door being replaced by Iwaizumi's heart giving an extra thud of despair at the time. 

" _Shit_ …!"

He picked up his pace, tightening his grip on his drink and dodging people with, "Sorry!" and "Excuse me!" The drink kept him distracted just a little, even if it made him annoyed to think of its barista, but the flavor of the drink continued to calm him down from his worries about being late to class. For a few minutes, at least; just as he was about to turn the corner to face the school, his foot caught on an abandoned cardboard box, making him stumble.

Iwaizumi, thankfully, remained standing on both feet.

But the same could not be said for his drink, spilled over the pavement with its steam escaping into the air. Sure he only had a few sips left, but they were really delicious sips required to get through the day and through practice. 

"Stupid Oikawa…!" he muttered, picking up the fallen cup. But he noticed, as it rolled into his grasp, that Oikawa had written on it. Probably his name, but … did he get a kanji wrong? That didn't look like Iwaizumi to him. He straightened up, turning the cup over in his hand and balked at the scribbled named.

_Mr. Grumpy Customer._

"Stupid! Dumbass! Trash! I wouldn't have been a grumpy customer if you hadn't been there--!"

Iwaizumi threw the useless papercup in a nearby bin, and stomped the rest of his way towards class.


End file.
